A Dark Quiet Night
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: It is dark, and they are alone. There is little sound, no words to describe the feelings rushing through them. The pleasure coursing in their veins. The love emanating of their beings. HitsuMatsu. M for safety. One-Shot.


* * *

Hello! I came back with this very short fic i wrote in French class a couple months ago when i was bored. It's been hiding in my notebook and i just found it when i was looking through it out of boredom. But i thought it was cute and decided to share it with you guys. I'm aware it's short but it's cute. I think you'll like it. I rated it M just in case. So go ahead and try it. Enjoy!

* * *

**_A Dark Quiet Night_**

The house is quiet. Everything outside is insignificant. The moon is not visible tonight, hidden in the shadowy darkness of the black sky. The Seireitei has settled down to a calm state in which sleep has overcome most everyone.

After a day of celebration, the day has come to an end and night has begun. They are finally alone. The doors are shut, the curtains are closed, the lights are off. The house in enveloped in complete darkness. As are it's inhabitants...

The bedroom, which is currently emitting the only sounds in the house, is where they inhabit. A boy, who is now a man, with snowy white hair, commanding teal eyes, and also Taicho of Division 10. A woman, with red-orange locks, silver-blue eyes, and also Fukutaicho of Division 10. Both moved slowly among blue silken sheets.

Their lips connected. Their fingers intertwined, their bodies molded together...

Almost a whole day of being separated, and seeing each other once again as she entered the grand hall in white. It was all so nerve-racking and yet worth it. She lets out a sigh as their lips part. Leaning her head to the side, she stares at their entangled fingers. Mostly the gold band decorating his left ring finger. He follows her gaze and smiles, then leans down to capture her lips again.

She moans into his kiss but kisses him back with all her might. His pace begins to quicken, and his free hand caresses her cheek, then moves down to her breast, then to her hip and rests there. She grips his hair with her free hand and uses it to bring him closer still. Their kiss deepening all the while.

However breathing became a major issue, so, reluctantly, they parted. His hips bucked faster as her legs wrapped themselves tight around his waist. Her hand left his hair and to his back, her nails clawing as he went a little faster. He was so lost in the passion of their love-making he didn't feel any pain at all. The only thing he felt was immense pleasure.

She squeezed his hand tightly, so tightly it almost hurt. His breath was rapid in her ear. She held him close and let out a loud heady moan as her body shook uncontrollably as waves of pleasure rippled.

"Toshiro!"

"Rangiku!"

They went over the edge of passion and their names echoed on the walls throughout the silent house. He gently collapsed onto her, his head resting on her shoulder, his cool breath on her neck.

No matter how close she managed to bring him, she wanted him closer. She was his for good now, and he was hers...

She felt his breathing slow to normal, and her chest moved steadily up and down. After feeling their heart rates return to normal, she smiled and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Mr. Hitsugaya." He chuckled softly against her neck and whispered back, "I love you too, Mrs. Hitsugaya..."

He lifted his head and looked deeply into her eyes. His eyes, she noticed, glistened beautifully even in darkness. His lovely, gorgeous, teal eyes. They were one of the things she loved most about him. She smiled as he lifted his left hand and took hers, so they could stare at their matching gold wedding bands. They felt complete now that they could start their forever together as husband and wife.

Starting now, on this dark quiet night.

* * *

That's it! I told you it was short, but it looked longer in my notebook. XD I never wrote a fic with Hitsu and Matsu married. A first for everything. ^^ Oh wait, yes i have! XD I wrote 'Nightmare' and they were married in there! I forgot! But the point is i must make more, there simply isn't enough stories with them married. O This is a quest i must make! Please join me in this quest. Lol. Well i'm gonna go, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterly.

* * *


End file.
